


Put Your Hands on My Waist (Do It Softly)

by ionsquare



Series: We Got The Glow In Our Mouths [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles starts buying a different pair of panties each month, and he may be feeding Scott's obsession, but he'll never tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Hands on My Waist (Do It Softly)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a complete fluke and it's now spiraled out of control, and yet, STILES IN PANTIES. Boys in panties is one of my favorite things, so writing Scott/Stiles around this fetish makes me happy.
> 
> [This ficlet is really how it starts](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/post/60498961049), but I couldn't make it fit to flow with everything else, so if you want to read it go for it! You won't be lost if you don't read it, I promise. 
> 
> [These are the panties in question](http://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/all-styles/lace-waist-cheeky-panty-cotton-lingerie?ProductID=139937&CatalogueType=OLS). (I spend a lot of time picturing Stiles wearing all the panties from this site.)
> 
> Title from _Gods & Monsters_ by Lana Del Rey.

Stiles starts buying a different pair of panties each month. He saves up money from doing odd jobs around the house and around the police station. Every month he walks into Victoria’s Secret, spends at least thirty minutes contemplating between three-four pairs before settling on one, and walks back out with another perfumed scented bag of panty delight.

He may also be feeding Scott’s obsession, but he’ll never tell.

They’re at lacrosse practice when Stiles makes the incredibly bold decision to wear his new pair of panties. He slips into a bathroom stall, eyeing the leopard print material in his hands. The tag called them lace waist-length cheeky, and Stiles felt his mouth water just imagining what they’d feel like against his skin, cupping his balls, sliding against his dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles whispers, sliding the panties up his thighs. His eyes slip shut reveling in the feeling of the lace snapping on his waist when he let’s go, reaching down he gingerly cups his balls. “Oh, my god,” he groans, rubbing his palm on his dick. He loves being hard wearing panties, likes to feel the material stretching to accommodate his dick.

"Stiles, come on! You’re going to be late!" Scott shouts at him.

"Com—coming," Stiles’ voice cracks.

When he approaches his locker Scott’s there, waiting, and his eyes darken immediately.

Scott crowds Stiles up against the lockers, hands curling around his hips, squeezing hard.

"Lemme see," Scott breathes out, licking Stiles’ bottom lip.

Stiles parts his mouth, sighing into Scott’s mouth when their lips slide together. His hands find their way in Scott’s hair, tugging hard enough to jerk Scott’s head back, making him growl.

“ _Let me see._ ”

"Not yet," Stiles kisses him again, slipping a hand inside Scott’s gym shorts.

Scott makes a pleased noise, rocking into Stiles’ hand.

"Lace, silk, or cotton?" Scott pants.

Stiles grins. “Lace.”

"Fuck, Stiles. Let’s just skip practice," Scott says, mouthing along Stiles’ mouth. His eyes roll up when Stiles starts fisting his cock, air punching out of his lungs as he tries to breathe. "Wanna stay here and make you come. In my mouth, maybe on my face."

Stiles licks at Scott’s lips, grinning against his mouth.

"Practice makes perfect, Scotty." He swipes his thumb over the head of Scott’s cock, and Scott shakes and shivers through his orgasm, slumping into Stiles.

At one point during practice, Stiles bends over, pretending to tie his shoe, shorts riding low, grinning back at Scott.

Scott body slams Greenberg totally on accident.

*

When they get to Stiles’ house, stumbling their way upstairs to Stiles’ room, Stiles barely gets two words out before Scott manhandles him onto the bed. Scott practically rips Stiles’ jeans off, and then spends about thirty seconds staring at Stiles’ new pair of panties before his mouth finds its way to Stiles’ dick.

The best part, which is all the parts, but his favorite part is when Scott mouths at Stiles’ dick through the panties. Which he’s been doing for like, elev—fuck, Stiles really has no idea because Scott’s wet, hot mouth is driving him slowly insane.

Stiles’ eyes blink open, vision fuzzy as he blearily looks between his spread legs. The panties are black lace, but he can easily tell how wet they are just from Scott’s mouth, who’s now panting open-mouthed against Stiles’ thigh.

“‘m’god, dude. You haven’t even actually blown me, and I feel like passing out,” Stiles groans.

"I just," Stiles says, unconsciously lifting his hips a little. "I need your mouth," Stiles mmns when he feels lace scratching against his balls. “I love your—”

Scott swallows Stiles’ cock with a wet slurp, cheeks hollowing so Stiles can feel the pressure as he sucks.

“ _God_ ,” Stiles moans, throwing his arms above his head. “Blow me forever, okay? Okay.”

The next fifteen-twenty minutes almost drive Stiles out of his mind. Scott knows every trick, knows when to add his hand to start stroking, knows that Stiles likes when he teases a finger at his hole. Stiles has a leg wrapped around Scott soon enough, fingers gripping Scott’s hair as he slowly fucks Scott’s mouth.

His cock pops out of Scott’s mouth, precome leaking down Scott’s chin, his tongue flicking teasingly at the tip catching drops on his tongue. Stiles has to channel his body to stave off the need for release, wanting to push himself to see how long he can take it — Scott’s mouth torturing him.

Scott’s mouth is back on him, sucking him down fast, and there are a few times when Stiles can feel his cock hitting the back of Scott’s throat. Stiles never knows if Scott gets tired, or if his jaw hurts, but Scott never complains, never tells Stiles to stop.

"Oh god, Scott," Stiles moans, back arching off the bed making his heel dig into Scott’s lower back.

Scott pulls his mouth off again all while Stiles is protesting.

“Shh,” he says, silencing Stiles with a bitter tasting kiss.

Stiles can taste himself on Scott’s lips and tongue, staring wide-eyed up at him when Scott pulls away.

"Why did you—"

"Get on your hands and knees," Scott demands.

Stiles bitches and moans the entire time, resting on his forearms sticking his ass out at Scott. Scott slaps his ass softly, and Stiles glares playfully at him.

"Fucking _do something_  already, you asshole.”

Scott pulls Stiles’ panties back up on his waist, not really concerned that Stiles’ dick is hanging out, he just needs to see the panties hugging Stiles’ ass.

"You’re a fucking dream," Scott murmurs, kissing each ass cheek.

Stiles buries his face in the bed, smiling, wiggling back at Scott for more attention.

Scott takes his time pulling the panties back down, thumbs spreading Stiles open, licking a hot stripe up the cleft of Stiles’ ass before burying his tongue inside him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Stiles whimpers, reaching back to hold himself open. "Get your tongue deeper."

Scott obeys, eyes rolling up as his tongue licks and slides in more, wiggling it in and tongue fucking him slowly. He relaxes his jaw so he can easily lick him open, doing that for a few minutes and then pulling back, spitting right on Stiles’ hole, rubbing it right into him.

Stiles grunts at that, because fuck, he has plenty of lube, but Scott has urges sometimes. Stiles gets it, but it’s still gross. Sometimes. (Not really.)

"God, Scott, wanna come. Please," Stiles begs, still holding himself open, hole clenching.

Scott lets the tip of his tongue poke against Stiles’ hole, teasing Stiles until he’s whining and pushing back against Scott’s mouth. Scott relents holding Stiles open wider, tongue merciless as he licks him open, Stiles quivering and shaking with need.

"Scott," Stiles pants. "ScottScott _Scott_ , please.”

Scott pulls away, gasping, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand. He crawls on his back between Stiles’ spread legs, letting Stiles’ cock bump along his lips, kissing up his shaft, tongue flicking out over the tip. Stiles must get the idea because he drags his cock along Scott’s lips before Scott opens his mouth, and Stiles just slides right in.

"Fuck," Stiles moans, looking at Scott lying under him, letting Stiles fuck his mouth. Stiles grips the sheet in his hands, clutching for something to hold onto as he sinks into the wet heat of Scott’s mouth.

Scott grips the backs of Stiles’ thigh, urging him further and further into his mouth, sucking hard while Stiles fucks in. This is the filthiest they’ve ever gone, and Scott finally, _finally_  touches himself, stripping his cock quickly.

Stiles is whimpering, trying desperately to find his release in Scott’s mouth, that’s nearly sucking him dry. His body is sweaty and he’s starting to feel a little numb from staying in one position for so long, but Scott looks so fucking hot under him, mouth just taking his cock.

Scott reaches up, pushing a finger inside Stiles.

Stiles rises up on his hands, white-knuckling the sheet from gripping it so tight. His mouth hangs open in a silent O while his hips stutter through his orgasm, filling Scott’s mouth with hot come. He has to pull out, cock way over-sensitized, but he lets come streak across Scott’s lips. Scott gives Stiles’ cock an affectionate little kiss, grunting through his own release, painting his chest and belly white.

When they both finally recover and clean themselves up, Stiles curls up into Scott when they get back into Stiles’ bed. Stiles leaves the panties on for Scott, who’s currently petting Stiles’ ass.

"Want to come with you next time," Scott murmurs.

Stiles grins into Scott’s neck, placing a kiss there.

"Thought you’d never ask."

"Maybe I’ll fuck you in the fitting room."

Stiles has his fingers crossed, already counting down the days until next month.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my undying gratitude to [Mel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblo/) for looking this over. <3
> 
> Everything is [Meg](http://dylanobriened.tumblr.com/)'s fault, so this series (however long it lasts) is dedicated to her.
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)


End file.
